Learning of Who I am Not
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: Jayfeather stumbles across a mysterious stone and believes that he must fulfill whatever it is that happens when he touches it. But boy was he wrong! He wakes up as a Twoleg! Follow Jayfeather as he learns to live with his Twoleg self and meets a intriguing yet pretty girl who helps him along the way. First Warriors Fanfiction! I don't own Warriors!
1. The Mysterious Stone

"Stupid Twolegs," Jayfeather grumbled around his marigold leaves as he left the river border.

It was green-leaf again and the Twolegs had come and set up their green pelt-dens. Twoleg kits joyful screeches could be heard from over the border and Jayfeather flattened his ears to drown them out.

_What in the name of StarClan do those Twolegs _do _at the camp ground?! _He mentally scowled at the Twolegs. But what he really wondered was what they did in _general_; on the camp ground, or in their regular dens.

Jayfeather reached the bramble entrance and padded along the rocky floor to the medicine den. Briarlight let out a few grunts, and Jayfeather guessed that she was stretching out herself again. He quickly shoved the marigold into his store and padded over to the paralyzed she-cat.

"How are you're legs?" Jayfeather asked, as she finished up her stretches.

"Still can't feel 'em," she retorted softly. "I only wish I could…"

"You and I, both, Briarlight," Jayfeather muttered. He started making his way towards the bramble screen, but was stopped midway by Briarlight's voice.

"Where are you going now?" She almost whined. "You've been scampering around like a hyper mouse all day!"

Jayfeather sighed. "I have to collect more juniper berries before green-leaf is over or else they will die halfway through leaf-fall."

"Can't you wait?" came Briarlight's voice again. "It's getting dark outside and I don't think it would be very clever for the Medicine Cat to be roaming around in the dark."

Jayfeather liked that she didn't mention his blindness. He sighed. "Alright, fine, you stupid furball," he grumbled as he lay down in his nest. "I'll head out tomorrow and collect them."

Briarlight jabbed him with a paw playfully. "Oh, _I'm _the stupid furball? Says the Medicine Cat who wants to 'look for juniper berries' at this time of night! I bet you couldn't even find your way back to camp without twisting a paw!"

Jayfeather jumped up from his nest, and shot Briarlight a blind glare. He swished his bushy gray tail. "Oh yeah? Just watch me." he growled and pelted out of the medicine den.

"Jayfeather, wait!" he heard Briarlight's voice fading away as he broke into the forest. He slowed his pace and he opened his jaw to scent around him. He perked his ears as he heard rustling coming from his right.

Pawsteps thudded against the ground and Jayfeather narrowed his blind blue eyes. "Who's there?" he called out warily.

"Jayfeather?"

He faced the cat that the voice belonged to. "What are you doing out here, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather recognized the scent and voice of his brother, mingled with a few others. "I was just on my way to collect some juniper." Jayfeather responded. "Who else is with you?"

"Sorreltail, Mousewhisker and I were on the dusk patrol and we were just heading back. The moon's almost up," his brother explained. "We were heading back to camp right now."

Suddenly, Jayfeather heard the leaves rustle against fur and Sorreltail and Mousewhisker padded out of the bushes.

"Jayfeather?" Sorretail's voice came.

"He's out collecting herbs," Lionblaze explained. "I can accompany you if you'd like, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather thought for a moment. _If I come back with a twisted paw, Briarlight won't let me forget it_, he thought bitterly.

He sighed. "Alright, you can come with me Lionblaze."

"We'll just tell Firestar where you are, ok Lionblaze?" Mousewhisker spoke this time.

"Right," Lionblaze added to them as they bounded off through the trees. He turned to Jayfeather. "Alright, lead the way."

Jayfeather opened his jaws again to scent out the purple berry. He caught a wisp of the scent and signaled to Lionblaze with his tail to follow. They padded through the long grass and the scent grew stronger.

"They're over here somewhe—" Jayfeather was cut off as he slipped into a large hole. He landed with a thud and little pebbles showered down on him.

"Lionblaze! Why didn't you warn about this?!" Jayfeather called up to his brother. More pebbles showered down as Lionblaze came to the edge of the hole.

"Sorry, I didn't see it. You were ahead of me and it was dark—"

"Excuses, excuses!" Jayfeather growled at Lionblaze. He swished his tail and clenched his teeth.

"Can you climb out of there?" Lionblaze called down.

Jayfeather gingerly placed his front paws on the rocky surface. He tried searching for a pawhold, but he couldn't find one. "No, I don't think I can!" Jayfeather called back up to his brother. "If only I could sprout wings and fly!" he added sarcastically.

"Hold on, let me see if I can find a large branch for you to climb up!" Lionblaze's pawsteps faded away as he pelted around to look for the branch.

Jayfeather sat there for a few moments and decided to explore. He got up and padded along the trail, having his fur brush up against the stone wall so he could find his way through. He turned and felt the trail slanting downwards.

_Why have I never been in this part of the tunnels? _He wondered. Soon, pebbles were scattered across the floor of the tunnel and the darkness on his vision lifted. He could see a glowing stone that illuminated a soft gray light. It was only about two tail-lengths wide and one tail-length tall.

Jayfeather squinted. "What the—"

"_Do you wish to become human?_" a voice echoed against the walls.

_Human? What's a human? _Jayfeather thought, confused.

"_If you wish to, then step forward and touch the stone."_

Jayfeather gingerly took a pace forward, then recoiled. What if becoming human meant that he could never go home? But what if becoming human was a task sent to him by StarClan?

Once again, he gingerly stepped forward and touched his nose to the stone. Darkness slammed down on his vision once again and a cold blast of wind flattened his fur against his frame. He fell to the ground and passed out.

**Author's Note~**

Hi guys. I know this chapter was a little boring, but I promise the next chapter will be better! I really hope you guys liked this, because Jayfeather has got to be my favorite cat ever. I'm a Jayfeather fan-girl :3

Anyways, reviews please? I always love hearing from you guys and it makes me happy when you review! It doesn't matter if it's criticism or praise, I just really want to hear from you guys, and on what you're thoughts are!

Thank you guys!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	2. The Stranger

Lionblaze dragged a long branch towards the hole. It was wide enough for Jayfeather to climb up onto and bring him to safety on the ground. Lion blaze set down the branch, and padded to the edge of the hole. He lowered his head.

"Jayfeather?" he mewed. There was no response. "Jayfeather?!" Lionblaze called again, this time worry edging his mew. There was _still _no response from his blind brother.

Lionblaze gulped. What if a rockslide had killed Jayfeather, just like one had killed their sister Hollyleaf?

With that thought in mind, he leaped down into the tunnel. He padded along the pebble-scattered trail and bumped into a wall. It was to dark to see anything, no light illuminating from any where. Jayfeather's scent was growing stale, but Lionblaze's worry for his blind brother grew stronger.

_Where in the name of StarClan did he go?_ Lionblaze distraughtly thought. He found his way back to the tunnel entrance and scampered up the branch he had dragged.

As he padded back to camp, he wondered what he would tell Firestar what happened to Jayfeather. Lionblaze couldn't just say that he disappeared. Or could he?

Lionblaze padded into the camp and looked around; Spiderleg and Berrynose where guarding the entrance, and Lionblaze heard shuffling coming from the medicine den, and he guessed that it was Briarlight.

Lionblaze padded past Spiderleg and Berrynose and towards Firestar's den. His heart fluttered like a trapped raven as he neared his leader's den.

"Firestar?" Lionblaze called softly through the lichen.

"Lionblaze, is that you?" Firestar let out a yawn.

"Yes it's me, Firestar," Lionblaze mewed. "May I speak to you for a few moments?"

A couple of heartbeats passed and Firestar pushed through the lichen curtain. He yawned once again, and gave himself a quick washing before speaking. Firestar cocked his head slightly at Lionblaze. "Now, what was _so_ important that you had to wake me at this time of night, Lionblaze?" Firestar tiredly asked.

Lionblaze gulped. "J-Jayfeather is missing, Firestar." He choked out the words in his throat.

Firestar's eyes widened. "What do you mean he's missing?!" His fur started to bristle along his shoulders. "Did another Clan are him hostage?"

"What would another Clan want with Jayfeather, Firestar?!" Lionblaze mewed. "And no, another Clan did not take him."

"Then where _is _he?" Firestar demanded.

Lionblaze explained the whole story to his leader. As he finished, Firestar's eyes widened. His claws dug into the ground. "So he just disappeared?!" Lionblaze nodded and sighed. "I'll send out a search party with the dawn patrol the first thing tomorrow morning."

But little did they know that Jayfeather wasn't any where in the forest.

**{Over By Jayfeather...}**

Jayfeather opened his eyes, only to "see" darkness. He reached a paw to his head and rubbed it as he sat up. _Wait._ Sitting up? Being able to reach his paw to his head? Something wasn't right here.

The darkness lifted from his vision, and he saw the starry outline of Yellowfang. Jayfeather then looked down at himself. His hind legs were not covered in fur, but some sort of rough, tight, gray pelt. His hind paws were in something that he couldn't put his mind on. He looked down at his front paws and stared in amazement. They weren't covered in feight ther, but with pink flesh. His limbs and upper and lower chest were covered in a soft, thick gray pelt. He reached his front paws to his head and found two cat ears placed on top.

He looked back up at Yellowfang, and scowled. "What did you_ do _to me?!" he screeched.

Yellowfang chuckled. "The real question is, what did _you _to _yourself_?" She padded towards Jayfeather and circled him a few times. Her paw flicked out at his bushy gray tail. He whipped around and grabbed it in surprise.

"I want to go back to ThunderClan, Yellowfang! Stop messing around with me!" Jayfeather growled.

"And I want to be alive, Jayfeather, but looks like neither of us will get what we want," she snorted. "I'm sure this will wear off...in about a moon or so."

Jayfeather jumped to his feet, but quickly fell over because he wasn't used to standing on two legs. "A moon?!" he shrieked. "I can't be a Twoleg for a moon! Change me back._ Now._"

Yellowfang began to fade. "Sorry, Jayfeather. You did this of your own accord. You're going to have to deal with it." And then she was gone.

Darkness slammed down on his vision once again, and he let out an irritated sigh. Leave it to Yellowfang to make him even more agrivated! He cursed Yellowfang under his breath and stumbled around, trying to look for somewhere to sleep.

His front paw...er, hand felt something draping down from somewhere higher up. He heard the familiar rustle of leaves and sighed with relief as he recognized the tree. A willow tree.

Jayfeather pushed the leafy curtain aside and stepped under it. He made is way to the trunk and carefully climbed up onto the lowest branch and made himself comfortable. His cat ears flicked off a fly and his eyes slowly closed. Jayfeather drifted off into sleep.

He opened his eyes to the medicine den, and Briarlight, fast asleep. But she wasn't a cat; she was a Twoleg, or a Human, or whatever you want to call it. But she also had cat ears and a cat tail. Jayfeather let out a screech or alarm and quickly walked out of his den.

He was now outside the medicine den, and he let out another yowl of alarm. The whole Clan were now Twolegs, each with a pair of cat ears and a cat tail. Jayfeather's eye twitched, and he let out anohowls shriek of alarm.

He opened his eyes and darkness once again blanketed his vision. His body rolled off the branch and he screeched in surprise. Jayfeather hit the ground with a loud thud. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ouch," he grumbled. "What's it take for a blind...human to get some decent sleep around here?"

He heard a female voice shriek, followed by a thud. "Oh my G-God!" the female's voice was shaky. She sounded young. "You're a...you're a neko!"

**Author's Note~**

I just couldn't wait to post the next chapter, so I typed it up and posted it! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it! This chapter was pretty fun to type.

Reviews please? I always accept them; criticism or praise. K thanks guys!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	3. A New Friend?

The girl slowly got up, dusting herself off and picking up her manga. She pushed her glasses onto her nose again, and stared at the neko boy in surprise. He looked up at her, his cloudy blue gaze piercing into her. His hair was oddly gray and shaggy, with darker gray stripes and spots. His cat ears were the same shade of gray as his hair, each lined with a darker stripe. She noticed that a blue-gray feather was clipped to his ear. He wore a fuzzy, dark gray sweater and gray skinny jeans, with black high top sneakers.

He glanced around. "Who are you?" She blinked at him in surprise, slowly realizing that he was blind. That would explain his eyes being clouded over.

"M-my name's Autumn," she stammered. "Are you actually a neko?"

Jayfeather cocked his head. "...Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." he said slowly and sarcastically.

"Wow..." Autumn breathed. "I've read about nekos before but I didn't actually think they were real!" She took a few paces closer to him and knelt down next to the blind neko boy. "What's your name?"

He looked in the direction of her voice. His blind blue gaze locked with hers. "My name's...uh...Jay." he slowly responded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jay," Autumn smiled at him. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

He shook his head. "No I don't. But the tree was _so _comfortable." Jayfeather muttered.

Autumn giggled. "You can come with me if you'd like. My house isn't too far away from here. C'mon, I'll take you there." She held out her hand, and a few moments passed, but Jayfeather just sat there. She let out a fake cough, and Jayfeather shook his head as if to clear it.

"What?" he looked up at Autumn and that's when she remembered that he was blind. She grabbed his hand and he gingerly stood up. Jayfeather flicked his tail as Autumn lead him through a small patch of the forest and through a gate.

Autumn halted as she reached her house. How was she supposed to get him in the house? Her parents would think that she's some crazy psycho if she brought him in. Was he even real? Was she imagining this?

She lead him to the porch and sat him down on the steps. "Wait right here, I'll be right back." Jayfeather just nodded and his gaze traveled from side to side.

Autumn quickly walked up the stairs to her older brother's room and grabbed a gray hoodie. _This should conceal his cat ears, _she thought triumphantly. Autumn raced down the stairs and out the front door to Jayfeather.

She stood in front of him, and held out the sweatshirt. "Here, put this on. I noticed that you liked gray, so I got this for you."

Jayfeather scowled. "Put _what _on?"

Autumn blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I forgot that you can't see-"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's not that big a deal." Autumn pulled the hoodie over his head. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and popped his head through the top. Autumn pulled the hood on to conceal his ears.

"What is on me?" Jayfeather demanded.

"It's called a sweatshirt, Jay," Autumn explained.

"Well that clears things up," he retorted.

Autumn crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "Well at least I'm not an idiot, because I actually know what a sweatshirt is!" She reluctantly took hold of his hand again and pulled him inside.

Autumn's father sat on the couch in the living room. He looked up from his newspaper to see Autumn and Jay. He cocked his eyebrow upward.

"Autumn, who is this?" he asked, confused.

Autumn and Jayfeather glanced over at her father and they both froze. Jayfeather felt fear rolling off of Autumn like waves. Jayfeather decided to take action.

"My name is Jay. I'm a...friend of your daughter," Jayfeather slowly responded, trying to think quickly.

Her father cocked his head. "How come I've never seen you before?"

This time, Jayfeather froze up. Autumn stepped in. "Because he only just transferred to my high school last week! That's why you've never seen him before!" she quickly covered for him.

Her father shrugged. "Nice to meet you Jay." And then back to his newspaper he went.

Autumn led the blind neko upstairs into her room. She sat him down on her bed and she took a seat in her desk chair.

Jayfeather wondered what in the name of StarClan Autumn was just talking about. _Transferred? High school? Good grief, I better brush up on my Twoleg, _Jayfeather distraughtly thought. His hands reached for his temples and he started to massage them.

**{Back in ThunderClan territory...}**

Firestar paced around Highledge. He had sent out a search party that dawn to look for Jayfeather, but they came back empty-pawed. Lionblaze had asked to lead another patrol. They were still out of camp, searching every square inch of the forest for Lionblaze's blind brother.

As if on cue, Lionblaze burst through the camp entrance, followed by Cinderheart, Dovewing and Brambleclaw. Lionblaze's amber eyes reflected sorrow and disappointment.

"Anything?" Firestar worriedly asked the patrol.

Lionblaze shook his head. "Nothing at all, Firestar."

Firestar's heart dropped as he looked at Lionblaze. Firestar felt so helpless, because ThunderClan couldn't even find their own Medicine Cat. His tail drooped.

Cinderheart padded up to Lionblaze, their pelts brushing. She twined her tail with his. "We're going to find Jayfeather, no matter how long it takes."

Lionblaze didn't look completely reassured, but some hope flickered in his eyes. "I just hope we find him soon."

Lionblaze padded over to the Warrior's den and collapsed into a nest. Firestar sighed and turned tail into his den. He too collapsed in his own nest and tried falling asleep. But every time he closed his eyes, he would hear Jayfeather's voice, and it sounded like he was talking to someone. He couldn't understand them, like it was in some sort of different language.

Firestar opened his eyes to see the milky light of dawn seeping through the lichen curtain. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and got up to stretch.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Hey guys. I love how this story is turning out, but I really wanna hear from you guys! I love to hear your thoughts, and it makes me happy when you guys review nice things. I'll give you a virtual hug if you review! :D Either that, or Jayfeather will give you a virtual hug.

Jayfeather: Who said I was giving out virtual hugs?!

I did. :3

So anyways, until next time!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	4. Questions and Blushing

It had been a quarter moon already, and ThunderClan still couldn't find Jayfeather. They felt as if they searched the whole lake territory and still didn't find him. Tomorrow was the Gathering, and Firestar's anxiety grew stronger as the day was coming to an end.

_Well, __we're going to have to tell the others Clans sooner or later,_ Firestar reasoned. _But what if the other Clans saw this as a weakness? Would they plan on attacking while our Medicine Cat was missing? That would leave us at a disadvantage...but we still have Leafpool and Brightheart..._

Firestar wasn't so sure fine should tell the other Clans that Jayfeather was missing. Besides, he could always tell them that Jayfeather wasn't feeling well and that Leafpool could fill in for him.

"Firestar?" a meow interrupted his thoughts.

Firestar stopped pacing, and looked to the lichen curtain. "Come in."

Brambleclaw and Greystripe pushed their way through the curtain and sat down in front of their leader. "Have you decided on what you're going to say at the Gathering about Jayfeather?" Greystripe asked curiously.

Firestar sighed. "I think I'll just tell them that Jayfeather isn't feeling well."

"Wouldn't they see that as a weakness?" Brambleclaw inquired.

The flame-pelted leader stood silent for a moment. _Either way I say it, the Clans will see anything I say as a weakness!_ He let out a frustrated sigh. "Even if I tell the, that there's a small case of sickness in the camp, they'll see it as a weakness!"

Brambleclaw sat thoughtful for a few heartbeats. "Why don't you just say that he was helping Briarlight?" Brambleclaw mewed. "Surely they'll understand, Firestar?"

Greystripe nodded in agreement. "That definitely makes sense to me. The others know what happened to her, right?"

"I guess I could say that," Firestar slowly agreed.

**{Over by Jayfeather}**

Every day, Jayfeather would sneak in and out of Autumn's house for food. Sometimes, Autumn would come to his little willow tree when she was lonely or bored and to get to know him better. And there they sat, under the willow tree.

"How long have I known you for, Autumn?" Jayfeather asked.

Autumn cocked her head. "One week. Why...?"

Jayfeather sat there quietly, trying to figure out what one week equaled in a moon cycle. He grew frustrated after a while and let out an irritated sigh.

"What shape is the moon in?" Jayfeather asked yet another question.

Autumn sat silent for a moment. "Tomorrow night's the full moon. Once again, why are you asking me these random questions?"

_The full moon...tomorrow night's the Gatheting then. _Jayfeather frowned. What was Firestar going to say to the other Clans about him going missing? He slapped his hand to his face and let out a frustrated sigh once again.

"Jay?" Autumn's voice cut into his thoughts.

Jayfeather shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Hm?"

"What's it like where you come from?" Autumn curiously asked.

He blinked for a moment, trying to think of how to explain ThunderClan to Autumn. He didn't _have _to explain exactly what ThunderClan was like. Maybe he could just make up a lie.

"Why are you so randomly interested in where I'm from?" Jayfeather retorted.

Autumn snapped her head in his direction. "It was only a question. Sheesh, no need to get your tail in a twist," she muttered.

Jayfeather flicked his ears and his tail and let out a snort. "Like _I'm _the one get my tail in a twist."

Autumn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You seriously need to learn some manners, Jay." He could feel annoyance rolling off of her like waves.

Jayfeather flicked his ears again, and whacked her with his tail. Autumn nudged it away in annoyance and Jayfeather felt a smirk creep onto his face.

He turned his head towards her again. "What do you look like?" he blurted out.

Autumn whipped her head around to him again, her dark ginger hair bouncing around her shoulders as she did. "You didn't answer my question, so I'm not going to answer yours!" Autumn turned back to her manga, pushing her glasses further onto her nose.

Jayfeather crossed his arms and rolled his eyes once again. "_Fe__males,_" he muttered drily.

She snatched at the feather clipped to his ear and pulled down on it. Hard. "What'd you just say?!"

Jayfeather flinched and let out a low growl. "Ow! Stop it, Autumn! What are you even pulling on?!" He tried swatting at her, but she swiftly ducked out of his reach. Jayfeather slapped her hand away and she recoiled.

She cradled her hand and winced. "Ow, that hurt." Autumn complained.

"Surprise, surprise," Jayfeather muttered.

Autumn glared at him, but she didn't say anything. She just turned back to her manga and sighed.

Jayfeather stood up and carefully pulled himself onto the lowest branch of the willow. Autumn glanced up at him, but quickly looked back down. Jayfeather's tail swished from side to side as she read.

They stayed silent for a good half an hour, until she set down the graphic novel and looked up at Jayfeather. She felt herself blush as she did, but quickly tried to cover it up.

Jayfeather felt some strong emotion drifting from Autumn. His head snapped to the side, and he assumed that he was looking at Autumn. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, why?" she stammered.

"What's with your stutter?" Jayfeather demanded.

Autumn tried to level out her shaky voice. "I am _not _stuttering!"

Jayfeather shrugged. "Whatever you say." He hopped down from the branch, and swept the willow leaves aside. He could tell that night was falling because the air had cooled down and the birds chirping had begun to fade.

He pricked his ears as he heard more leaves rustle. Jayfeather turned around to face Autumn. "Leaving?" He asked.

Autumn stopped and looked up to him. "Yeah, my father would scream at me if I don't get home soon, and my older brother wouldn't stop pestering me about it."

Jayfeather's heart wrenched as he recalled his own brother back in ThunderClan. He felt sick to his stomach, being away from home, and suddenly had the urge to leave. Something in the back of his mind told him not to flee for the lake.

"Jay?" Autumn's voice broke into his thoughts of home. He realized he was staring, and shook his head, his face starting to grow hot.

He blinked in confusion, and reached for his face. "Wait Autumn!" he called out. Autumn spun on her heel to face the blind neko. "What is it, Jay?"

Jayfeather pointed to his facing, which was know burning hot. "Is there something on my face? Because it feels hot."

Autumn giggled. Jayfeather cocked his head at her. "W-why are you giggling?"

"Nothing's on your face. You're just blushing," she responded. Once again, Jayfeather blinked, confused. _Blushing? _

"Well, why am I blushing?" he asked the dark ginger haired girl.

Autumn giggled again and smiled. "Because you're either, one, embarrassed, two, nervous, or three you have-" she cut herself off. "Never mind."

Jayfeather's hand reached for the back of his neck. "And I'm either embarrassed, or nervous because...?"

Autumn shrugged. "I dunno. You tell me!" she let out a small laugh and then she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Jayfeather, get your butt over here!

Jayfeather: *walks over and grumbles* What do you want?

*points to the reviewers* I promised them virtual hugs from you, and you better go hug them!

Jayfeather: Fine! *grumbles and walks over to the reviewers and hugs them* There, happy?

Yes, yes I am. Thank you guys for reviewing, because it makes me feel special! Tell me through a review how you thought this chapter was! This time, Jayfeather will give you a virtual cookie!

Jayfeather: I agreed to no such thing!

Anyways, until next time!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	5. Yellowfang's Warning

The full moon hung in the sky, slowly climbing its way up to its highest peak. Firestar's ginger tail flicked as a signal to move forward. He nervously padded forward through the thorn barrier, followed by the cats chosen for the Gathering. Brambleclaw and Greystripe skirted the flame-colored tom.

Soon enough, they reached the tree bridge, and they clambered up the bark, with many notches from dug-in claws. The ThunderCan cats broke through the undergrowth, and the smell of fish wafted to their noses. It seemed that RiverClan was the only other Clan at the island at the moment.

ThunderClan scent mingled with RiverClan, and greetings were exchanged. Firestar padded to the gnarled tree and clambered up to sit besides Mistystar.

"Hello, Firestar," Mistystar mewed her greeting to the ThunderClan leader.

Firestar dipped his head. "Mistystar."

Soon enough, WindClan burst through the bushes and wove their way into the crowd. Onestar calmly padded up to the tree and neatly climbed onto a higher branch. His amber gaze glanced at the other two leaders. "I suppose you haven't seen ShadowClan yet?"

As if on cue, Blackstar, skirted by Rowanclaw, and his chosen cats trailed behind him. Littlecloud broke away from the rest of the ShadowClan group and joined the rest of the Medicine Cats. Willowshine mewed her hello to him, as did Kestrelflight. Littlecloud's gaze traveled over the crowd of cats, and narrowed his eyes. Firestar was too far away to hear what he said, be he guessed that Littlecloud was wondering where the blind ThunderClan Medicine Cat was.

Mistystar let out a howl to quiet every cat down. Her gaze traveled across the island. "RiverClan shall report first."

The cats grew quiet and turned their attention to the blue-gray RiverClan she-cat. "There was recently a fox in our territory, but both Grasspelt and Robinwing fought bravely to drive it out."

Murmurs of congratulations coursed through the island and then the attention was brought back to the leaders.

Mistystar glanced at the tabby tom that sat in the higher branch. "WindClan may speak next."

Onestar nodded and flicked his tail. "Prey has been running well in our territory and we haven't scented any dogs for moons. But we will always keep a look out."

Blackstar reported quickly and turned his gaze to Firestar. Firestar's pelt prickled as he turned his gaze to the Clans.

He cleared his throat. "Prey has been running well, even for green leaf. And our Medicine Cat, Jayfeather couldn't make it tonight because Briarlight had complained about her legs," he flicked his tail. "That is all."

Littlecloud glanced warily at Firestar as he leaped down from the tree. The cats dispersed into their own Clans.

**{Over by Jayfeather}**

Jayfeather sat under his willow tree, waiting for Autumn. It was around sunhigh and she still hadn't shown up.

He didn't want to admit it, but he liked having Autumn around. And he _really _didn't like admitting things.

So, he just sat there, swishing his tail back and forth. Something landed on his nose, and he guessed it was a bug. He felt a sting and then the bug was gone. He clutched his nose and drew in a sigh through his clenched teeth.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jayfeather stood up and hit his head on the branch. He sat back down, and let out a frustrated growl. His nose still stung, and then he heard leaves rustling again.

"Jay?" Autumn's voice reached him, and he heard her come closer. She knelt down besides him. "What happened?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "I willingly put a bee stinger in my nose!" he retorted.

"Well _sorry_ for asking!" Autumn's tone was almost scathing. "I'll go get you something for it." She stood up and walked out from under the willow tree. She returned a few minutes later, and sat down beside him again.

"Move your hands, Jay," Impatience flooded off of Autumn. Jayfeather slowly and unsurely moved his hands away from his nose and Autumn smothered something on his bee sting. His nose stung even more as she spread the poultice around.

"What are you...what's on my nose?!" he demanded. He swatted at her hand. "Hold still, Jay! I can't put this on if you keep swatting at me!" Autumn swatted at his hands and finished applying the poultice around his nose.

The stinging soon faded and Jayfeather snapped his head in Autumn's direction. Now he knew how his patients felt about him applying herbs to their wounds. Jayfeather blinked. "What kind of herb-" he cut himself off, remembering that humans didn't use herbs for stings or wounds.

"What kind of what?" Autumn asked curiously.

Jayfeather shook his head dismissively. "Nevermind," he muttered. Then something crossed his mind. "Where have you been all day?"

Autumn cocked her head. "At school...Why?"

Jayfeather flicked his ears in annoyance. _What in the name of the Dark Forest is 'school'?! _He let out a frustrated sigh. Jayfeather ran his fingers through his hair.

"You alright there, Jay?" Autumn's voice broke into his thoughts for about the eightieth time since they met.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine," Jayfeather responded.

Dead leaves crunched as Autumn stood up. She brushed herself off, and sighed. "I gotta go do my homework. I'll come see you later, ok?"

_Once again, terms that I don't understand! _Jayfeather screeched inside his head. Jayfeather nodded. Autumn brushed past the willow leaves and her footsteps faded.

Jayfeather sighed and drew his legs up to his chest. He leaned his head on his knees and dozed off.

He opened his eyes to StarClan's hunting grounds. He sighed, once again, and looked around the lush green forest. Who could possibly want to talk to him this time? A she-cat with matted fur trotted up to him, and slowed her pace as she drew nearer.

Oh great, Yellowfang.

"Oh for the love of StarClan, what is it _now _Yellowfang?" Jayfeather grumbled.

Her tail twitched impatiently. "You know Medicine Cats are not supposed to fall in love, right Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather's jaw dropped. Of _course _he knew Medicine Cats weren't supposed to fall in love! He thought of his mother back in ThunderClan; his _real _mother, Leafpool. He hissed in disgust as he remembered how she and her sister, Squirrelflight had lied to him, Lionblaze and his sister Hollyleaf. He also remembered that Yellowfang had broken that rule too; she had kitted to Brokenstar, the blood-thirsty Dark Forest cat.

"Says the Medicine Cat who broke the rule herself," Jayfeather spat.

Yellowfang looked embarrassed, then she let out a defensive hiss. "At least I _learned _from my mistake. _Your _mother just thinks of what a big mistake she made, mating with that WindClan fleabag!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "But why are you warning _me_?"

"I have a feeling that something's going on between you and that female Twoleg," she spat.

"Yeah, and hedgehogs will fly!" Jayfeather retorted drily.

Yellowfang snorted. "I'm just warning you. You never know what will happen."

The former Medicine Cat started to fade. Jayfeather opened his eyes to darkness once again. And Autumn's voice.

"Jay?" Jayfeather felt her hand on his. His face started to heat up. _What'd she call it...? Oh yeah, "blushing"._

The air was cooler than before, and he guessed that night was starting to fall over the earth. "A-Autumn?"

"Yeah, it's me," she sighed. Something was bugging her and Jayfeather could tell. A mixture of sadness, anxiety and anger rolled off of her. He tried going deeper into her memories, but it was like she had a barrier up around her.

Autumn took a seat next to him, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Jayfeather pricked his ears as he heard a noise coming from her. It sounded like she was choking on something, but not exactly.

Jayfeather looked in her direction, and assumed that he was looking at her. He whacked her lightly with his tail. "What's wrong?" Jayfeather wasn't exactly the kind of...er, person who you could pour your heart out to, but with Autumn...to him, she seemed different.

"N-nothing," She muttered. "I'm fine, Jay."

Suddenly, her sadness flooded over her barrier, and tears streamed down her face. Autumn leaned her head into Jayfeather's shoulder.

"Autumn? What's wrong?!" Jayfeather demanded.

* * *

**Author's Note~ **

Jayfeather! Go give the nice reviewers their cookies! :D

Jayfeather: Alright, alright. For StarClan's sake, shut your mouth, I'm coming! *gives the reviewers cookies* There. Yet another task done.

Yay! Enjoy your virtual cookies! :3

Anyways, what do you think Autumn was upset about near the end? And what do you think about Yellowfang's warning? Please review! I don't know what Jayfeather will give you this time. *shrug*

Until next time!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	6. Blossoming Friendship

Autumn's tears soaked into Jayfeather's sweater, and Jayfeather just sat there, unsure of what to do. Soon enough, he felt her arms wrap around him and she buried her face in his chest.

Jayfeather felt his face being engulfed by invisible flames. It felt like he had a fever, but he knew he didn't. He knew he was "blushing".

His arm awkwardly wrapped around Autumn's shoulder. Her crying gradually faded into a quiet sob. Jayfeather, once again, tried pulling out a string of memories in Autumn's mind.

Two unblinking, bright eyes. Coming closer and closer, way too fast. Screaming and a loud crash. Blood splattering against something hard.

"Mom!" Autumn's voice screeched. He could feel his heart wrenching in sadness and anxiety. The roar of a monster echoed in his ears.

Jayfeather snapped himself back into reality, and looked down at where he thought Autumn was. Her hands gripped his sweater tightly, even though she stopped crying. Jayfeather subconsciously wrapped his tail around Autumn's waist. Her grip on his sweater loosened for a moment, and her head lifted from his chest.

"Autumn, was your mother-"

"M-my mother was h-hit by a car," Autumn shakily cut Jayfeather off. "S-she's dead."

_A car? _Jayfeather's brow furrowed in confusion. _Wait, is a car a monster? And her mother's dead?! Oh, Autumn..._

He could suddenly see again, and he saw the starry outline of Yellowfang, shaking her head. Her tail flicked in disapproval, and then she was gone. Darkness blanketed his vision once again.

Jayfeather flicked his ears in annoyance. Yellowfang was poking into his life. And this wasn't the first time. There was no way he could fall in love with Autumn; he would have to return to ThunderClan sooner or later. And besides, he was a _Medicine Cat._ The Warrior Code advised Medicine Cats not to take mates.

But it said nothing about Twolegs...er, humans.

But, Jayfeather was pretty sure nothing like this ever happened to any Clan cat in history.

Suddenly, Autumn's head fell against his chest again. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic, telling Jayfeather that she was asleep. Her arms dropped from his lower chest, and she shifted so that her head was nestled in the space between Jayfeather's neck and shoulder. Jayfeather's face burned up again, but he wasn't sure why. He tried recalling the reasons that caused him to blush.

_"You're either, one, embarrassed, two, nervous, or three, you have a-nevermind." _

Jayfeather's curiosity grew, as he realized that Autumn never told him the third reason why he could've blushed. His curiosity grew stronger for the third reason as the moon silently slid across the sky.

Autumn shifted again, her hand slowly slipping into his. He allowed it, because he was barely aware of it himself. Jayfeather let his eyes close, his head falling over onto Autumn's.

**{In the StarClan Camp...}**

The matted tabby strode across StarClan territory. She flicked her tail in irritation as she reached the other cats gathered around a shimmering pool of water.

A lithe blue-gray shape padded out form behind the shadows and in front of the pool. She neatly curled her sleek tail around her paws as she sat.

Another sleek shape padded out from the shadows, her patches of white fur glowing silver in the moonlight. She padded towards the blue-gray cat and lightly sat down.

The matted gray tabby irritably padded up to the two starry she-cats. "What are you proposing to do about Jayfeather?" she hissed.

The blue-gray she-cat flicked her tail for silence from the tabby. "Yellowfang, please. I believe I know how to deal with this."

"Because you had this happen to yourself, only you weren't a Medicine Cat," Yellowfang muttered.

"Who's to say that Jayfeather is in love with that Twoleg?" The third figure spoke. "The poor Twoleg's mother died, the least he can do is comfort her!"

"Of course _you_ would think that, Spottedleaf," Yellowfang was running out of patience. "He _knows _he isn't supposed to fall in love with any other cat, let alone a _Twoleg_. For StarClan's sake, it's a _Twoleg_, Bluestar!"

Bluestar swished her tail impatiently. "I know what the situation is, thank you very much Yellowfang," she almost hissed. "And I'm very aware of what the Code states! Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I don't know the Warrior Code anymore!"

Spottedleaf gently rested her tail on her former leader's shoulders. "Just because Yellowfang is in a bad mood, doesn't mean you have to be," Spottedleaf soothed Bluestar. Yellowfang shot Spottedleaf a glare, but Spottedleaf only returned it with an amused _mrrow._

"So, what are we going to do about this situation, Bluestar?" Yellowfang mewed irritably.

"We can only wait and see what time will do," Bluestar calmly meowed. "Didn't you say that his condition would wear off in a moon?"

Yellowfang nodded. "Yes, and it's almost been a half a moon, Bluestar. If we don't find a way to change him back sooner, he's going to be in deep trouble. I just have a feeling that Jayfeather's going to fall in love with that Twoleg!"

"Time can only tell, Yellowfang," Bluestar padded over to her and flicked Yellowfang's ear playfully with her tail.

"Let's just hope he follows his heart in what's right, Bluestar," Spottedleaf added. "He doesn't know what he's doing; Twoleg feelings are much more complex than we realized."

**{In the Waking World, ThunderClan Territory}**

Lionblaze padded restlessly outside the warriors den. His pelt was ruffled and unkempt, he hadn't groomed it for days. Lionblaze's ears twitched as he heard pawsteps other than his own. He lifted his head to see Dovewing.

"What are you doing up, Dovewing?" Lionblaze sighed.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted. "But I already know that. It's Jayfeather, isn't it?"

Lionblaze let out a frustrated growl. "It's almost been a half moon and he's _still _gone, Dovewing! How would you feel if Ivypool went missing for almost a half moon?"

Dovewing padded closer to him, but she was too slow to respond. "What if he's gone? What will happen with the prophecy?" Lionblaze's mew was shaking now. He dug his claws into the ground, his tail swishing back and forth.

The gray warrior stood silent for a few heartbeats. "The prophecy..." she echoed. "What else are we supposed to do? We've already done everything we've had to do."

"But still...he's my brother," Lionblaze sulked. "I need to find him..."

Dovewing rested her tail across his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later, Lionblaze."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Hey guys! :D I hope you guychained this chapter! Please review so I can update faster! Your reviews motivate me alot. I'm glad thatall you guys love this so much!

I have a poll on my profile, that I would love for you guys to take.

Until next time!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	7. Cookies

Warm sun light filtered through the willow leaves, and Jayfeather could feel it on his skin. He slowly blinked open his eyes, and felt the weight of something else pressing up against his chest.

The weight shifted, and then he heard a squeal of surprise, much like a kit. The weight lifted off of him, and he heard quick, gasping breaths.

"J-Jay?!" Autumn shrieked in surprise, her voice an octave higher than usual. Jayfeather felt his face burning up.

The grass rustled and he knew that Autumn stood up. He could sense her shaking.

"What's the matter, Autumn?" Jayfeather asked, almost confused by the way she was acting and why his face was burning up. Autumn glanced at Jayfeather, her face beet red. She shakily pushed her glasses farther on her nose, and tried to speak.

"N-nothing," her response came out shakily. "I-I'm fine, J-Jay."

"Autumn-"

Before Jayfeather could say anything more, she bolted out from under the willow tree, and towards her house, leaving Jayfeather behind.

She reached her porch, leaning against a post, trying to catch her breath. Her face flushed an even deeper shade of red as she thought about Jayfeather.

Autumn's older brother, Carlos, stepped out from inside the house, and shot his sister a questioning look. "Where _were_ you?! Dad and I were so worried that something happened to you!"

Autumn tried to think quickly of a lie. She couldn't tell him about Jayfeather, her brother would think she was psycho. She caught her breath, and looked up at Carlos. Autumn tried hiding her blushing.

"I-I must've dozed off in the forest behind our house while I was reading," Autumn tried not to bring up Jayfeather. It was so hard not to. "I'm s-sorry that I w-worried you guys."

Carlos narrowed his eyes at his sister, unsure if she was lying or not. He thought that she was still uneasy about their mother, and he understood.

Autumn brushed past him, and climbed up the stairs to her room. She looked out her window and saw the distinctive leaves of Jayfeather's willow tree. Autumn blushed about twenty different shades of red.

Again.

Autumn flopped down on her bed, which bounced her back into the air, because she was so light. She just lay there, staring at the ceiling, her mind buzzing with thoughts of Jayfeather. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, and tried ridding her mind of the blind gray neko boy.

She sighed and sat up, looking to her bookshelf. _Maybe if I read a little, it'll get my mind off of Jay,_ Autumn thought. She stood up and walked over to her bookshelf, closing her eyes so that she could randomly select a book.

Autumn picked up a book, and opened her eyes. She had picked up a volume of the graphic novel _Tokyo Mew Mew. _She let out a squeal of surprise as she looked at the neko girl on the cover, and dropped the manga on the floor accidentally.

"_That _definately won't get my mind off of Jay," she muttered to herself and randomly picked another book. Autumn opened her eyes to the cover of _The Hunger Games. _She smiled in satisfaction. Autumn happily took the book over to her bed and flipped open to the book-marked page.

Hours passed, and she finished the book. Autumn flipped the book over in her hands, staring at the cover in awe. The ending shocked her, and when Rue had died, she was crying hysterically. She couldn't imagine a kid at the age of twelve, dying. Even though Autumn was fifteen, she was still terrified of something like that happening.

She glanced at her alarm clock. 3:28. Autumn felt boredom building up inside of her. She had the urge to go out into the woods again to see Jayfeather, but she didn't know what she would say to him-that is, if she _was _able to talk to him.

Autumn glanced out her window again, and this time, Jayfeather was walking around. She walked closer to her window sill, and sat there, watching him stumble around. Autumn let out a huff of laughter as he tripped and fell on his knees.

She quickly moved away from her window, hoping she didn't draw attention to herself. Autumn blushed again as she remembered how she woke up that morning.

_Stop thinking about it, Autumn! _She scolded herself, her blushing finally letting up.

She spotted her iPod resting on her nightstand and snatched it up in her hands. Autumn unwound the headphones and shoved them in her ear, clicking "play". Her thoughts were drowned out as Taylor Swift's voice traveled from the headphones, into her ears.

**{...}**

The sky was covered with an inky blanket with the stars peeping through like holes in a roof, leaking in light. Autumn slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Her feet slid into her slippers, and she pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

She glanced out her window, looking at Jayfeather's willow tree. _He must be hungry, _Autumn thought and clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was pretty late, almost ten-thirty. She grabbed a small bag of cookies, and grabbed her sweatshirt before heading out the door.

Autumn walked towards the forest. It looked so...creepy and dark.

She made her way to Jayfeather's willow tree, and brushed back the leaves. His figure was slumped up against the trunk of the tree. A small smile crept onto Autumn's face, as did a bright red blush.

She gently nudged Jayfeather's shoulder and he woke up a few moments later. His blind blue eyes sparkled sleepily in the faint light. "Can't I get a decent amount of sleep around here?" he grumbled.

Autumn nudged him playfully. "I thought that you'd might be hungry." she held a cookie in front of Jayfeather. "Here, try this."

Jayfeather slowly reached out towards her hand and hesitantly took the cookie. He placed the cookie in between his two sets of teeth, and Autumn noticed that he had rounded, short fangs, like a cat.

He bit down on it, and chewed. "It's sweet," he mumbled around a mouthful. "What is it?"

Autumn giggled. "It's called a cookie."

For the first time since they met, Jayfeather's face displayed a small smile. His ears twitched and he took another bite of the cookie.

Autumn stood up, and faced Jayfeather. "I should go home. It's getting late for me." she let out a huge yawn.

"Oh," Autumn could hear slight disappointment in his voice. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

Autumn smiled. "After school, I promise. Tomorrow's the last at of school, so then I'll be free for the summer. Good night, Jay."

Jayfeather flicked his tail in farewell, because he was chewing on another cookie.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

****Hello people of FanFiction! I'm so glad that all you of guys love this! This story has got to be my second favorite one that I've written (the first being my AU Teen Titans story :3). If any of you guys are interested, the majority of my other stories are Teen Titans, so if you guys wanna check them out, go ahead! :D

I thank all of you guys for support! Thank you so much guys.

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	8. Jasmine Flowers and Answered Questions

Autumn stepped off the bus and waved goodbye to her friends that were waiting to break free of school and into summer. She almost skipped her way to her front porch and flung open the door.

"I'm home~!" Autumn sang. She glanced around, but it seemed nobody else was. Autumn saw a note taped to the refrigerator.

_Got called into work early. Be back late tonight_

_-Dad_

Autumn sighed and tossed her bag on the couch. She suddenly remembered her promise with Jayfeather, and quickly made her way to the front door. A bright smile lit up her face as she walked into the forest. Autumn brushed the leaves aside, and saw Jayfeather sitting on the lowest branch.

She climbed up beside him. "I told you I would come."

"I know; I never doubted your word," Jayfeather twitched his tail.

"Hey, remember last week when I asked you where you were from?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, what about that?" Jayfeather responded, flicking his ears as a fly landed on one of them.

"What's it like where you come from, Jay?" Autumn wondered out loud.

Jayfeather sat silent for a moment, trying to think of what to tell Autumn. He swished his tail in thought. "Well," he started, "I live in a forest."

Autumn cocked her head at him. "Really? I don't have any friends that have lived in a forest...but that sounds cool."

Jayfeather flicked his ears in acknowledgement. "Yeah...and I live with other, uh, people who are like me. And I'm kind of like their healer."

"Wow," Autumn breathed, her brown-amber eyes sparkling. "That sounds so cool!"

"It's not as 'cool' as it sounds, Autumn. There's a lot of stress put on my shoulders, and my blindness doesn't help at all," Jayfeather huffed.

The two of them sat silent for a while, letting the early summer sun filter through the willow leaves. Autumn looked down towards the ground, and spotted a small patch of wild jasmine flowers. She hopped off the branch and walked over to the small patch of the sweet smelling white flowers.

Footsteps sounded from behind her, and she looked up tp see Jayfeather. Autumn quickly plucked one of the flowers and stood up again. Jayfeather blankly stared at her as she nestled the white flower in the crook of his ear.

"What's on my head?" Jayfeather demanded.

Autumn let herself laugh a bit. "It's just a jasmine flower. Relax!"

Jayfeather crossed his arms. "Just a jasmine flower, huh?" He reached for the flower and gently grabbed it. He beckoned Autumn closer and tried to put it in her hair, but he couldn't see where he was placing it. Autumn guided his hand and then, he retreated it.

Another bright smile formed on Autumn's face as her cheeks burned into a bright red.

"And what about my question that you didn't respond to?" Jayfeather prompted playfully. "What do you look like?"

Autumn looked at him, confused for a moment. "But you don't know what colors look like...how can you picture what I look like?"

"I can see in my dreams," he confessed. "It would be so cruel if I couldn't..."

"Oh..." Autumn mumbled. "Well, I have dark ginger hair. It kinda looks brown if you look at it quickly. My eyes are brown with this amber colored ring..." She thought for a moment. "And that's about it. My looks aren't that stunning..."

Jayfeather blushed as he muttered, "I'm not so sure about that, Autumn."

"W-what did you s-say?" Autumn stammered, her head snapping in Jayfeather's direction.

Why had he said that out loud?! Why had he said it _at all_?! Jayfeather tried hiding his eyes with is hair. "N-nothing," he mumbled. He could feel his face burning up.

Autumn shyly glanced away, and brushed aside the willow leaves. Jayfeather followed her, and carefully hopped up on the branch. The sweet smell of jasmine made his nose twitch as Autumn hopped up beside him. He felt something lean against his shoulder. Jayfeather assumed Autumn had leaned her head on his shoulder, and he allowed it.

**{In ThunderClan}**

"Lionblaze, calm down," Brambleclaw's mew echoed out to him.

The golden tabby whipped around. "Calm down?! How can I calm down when my _brother _has been missing for nearly a moon?! He could be _dead _for all we know!"

"But you don't know that, Lionblaze," a sympathetic mew grew closer. He looked up to see Cinderheart as she drew nearer. She rested her tail gently across his shoulders, and Lionblaze dug his claws into the ground. He hung his head, his ears flattening against his head.

He suddenly swing his head up, so that his fiery gaze locked with Cinderheart's. "But what if he is? What will ThunderClan do without a Medicine Cat?" _And what about the prophecy? _He added silently.

"Well, it's not like Jayfeather to disappear. Maybe he's still alive, and StarClan forbid that he's wounded," Cinderheart went on gently. "There is still a chance that he's alive, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze glanced at Cinderheart, and turned tail and padded quickly to the warrior's den.

Cinderheart flicked her ears at Lionblaze. "He just needs time to cool down, Brambleclaw," she glanced at the tabby deputy. "Just give him some time."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Hi guys! To be honest with all you, I FREAKIN' LOVE THIS STORY! Sorry, I went a little overboard...

But anyways, I really love this story, and your reviews really help. They motivate me to write chapters, especially when I _need _motivation! I was thinking of writing another Warriors story after this one, but I'm not sure what it will be about. I was thinking of doing a Scourge story, but once again, I don't know. If you could give me ideas that would be nice!

If you haven't already done so, would you please vote on my profile poll? Thanks! :D

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	9. Autumn's Confession

"There he goes again, Bluestar!" Yellowfang hissed in disgust. Her tail swished back and forth in irritation. Bluestar sighed and looked down into the pool that they were watching Jayfeather from. Spottedleaf sat beside her, trying to calm down the irritated Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang, you need to calm down," Bluestar meowed calmly.

"But he doesn't know what he is getting himself into, Bluestar!" Yellowfang insisted.

Spottedleaf rested her tail across Yellowfang's shoulders. "I'm sure he can handle this situation, Yellowfang. He is very smart, if you haven't noticed."

Yellowfang snorted in reply.

Bluestar sighed. "You know you can't tell him how to live his life, Yellowfang. You are not his mother, and I know you are very aware of that. You can't pick and choose who will go in to and out of his life."

Spottedleaf nodded in agreement. "I'm sure many, many cats have broken the Warrior Code many, many times even _before you _were kitted, Yellowfang."

Yellowfang gave a disdainful sniff and whacked Spottedleaf over the head with her matted tail. "I'm not a mouse-brain, Spottedleaf."

"I'm aware of that," Spottedleaf mewed calmly.

They all silenced themselves, and turned to gaze into the pool of sparkling water.

**{Over in the Waking World...}**

The moon started to rise above the horizon, and Jayfeather let out a large yawn. Autumn hadn't come that day, and Jayfeather had a feeling why.

Autumn had been acting very strange over the past few days, and Jayfeather definately noticed-his blindness didn't stop him from doing so. She had almost fell off of the tree branch one day when he sat down next to her. Autumn also stuttered every time she spoke to him.

Jayfeather contemplated this for a while, his tail swishing back and forth in thought.

_Is she possibly in love with me? _He thought. He flicked his ears in annoyance. _That wouldn't end to well. And if she is in love with me...StarClan knows what will happen._

As if his thoughts summoned her, he heard her footsteps nearing his willow tree. A small, shy smile curled her lips slightly. Jayfeather felt his face heat up as she took a seat next to him on the ground.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come earlier. If I did, my dad and brother would have been wondering where I run off to everyday..." She quickly apologized.

Jayfeather let out a soft _mrrow _of amusement. "You don't need to apologize, Autumn."

"Right..." Autumn blushed uncontrolably in embarrassment. She looked down at his hand, and tried to summon enough courage inside of her to lace her fingers in with his. But she just couldn't. So shestriped to bring up a conversation.

"Jay...have you ever, uh had f-feelings toward a girl?" she stammered. Then she mentally smacked herself-why had she just asked that?!

Jayfeather seemed taken aback by her question. "Well, where I come from...I'm not supposed to fall in love..."

"Oh...never mind then..." Autumn muttered only for herself. Jayfeather perked his ears at Autumm's statement.

"What do you mean, 'never mind'?" Jayfeather asked quietly. Autumn froze up, her face engulfing in invisible flames. Her mouth felt dry and she shook slightly.

Jayfeather felt her shake beside him, and he tried poking through her emotions. Embarrassment splashed against her in waves, and he picked up a very strong emotion that he never really noticed in anyone else before. He couldn't quite place it at that moment, though.

"Just d-don't worry about it J-Jay," Autumn stuttered. The moon rose higher in the sky. Autumn looked down at her phone and the clock on it had read 9:57. She quickly stood up, trying to leave, but something pulled on the back of her sweatshirt.

Jayfeather.

He pulled her down a little too hard, and she topple over into his lap. His hands placed on her hips gently and he pulled her a bit closer. One of Autumn's hands were placed on his chest. Autumn felt like she and a fever because of her furious blushing. She looked into Jayfeather's clouded blue eyes; they were filled with concern.

"Please tell me Autumn...what's wrong?" he purred softly.

Autumn looked away from him and sighed, still blushing furiously. "J-just forget it. It would be worthless..."

Jayfeather's arms subconsciously snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer and twitched his ears. "It's not worthless, Autumn. Just tell me what you wanted to say to me..." he purred again, his breath warm on her ear.

Jayfeather didn't feel in control of his actions any more, as if someone else was controlling his body. Maybe it was this form he was in that made him act so much more...humane.

He could feel the heat radiate from Autumn's face. She was so close, and Jayfeather felt like he had to do something...

"Jay...I really like you, but, s-since I know you have to leave eventually, you c-can't have me falling in l-love with you," Autumn stammered out, nervously.

Jayfeather wasn't very surprised, because just before, he had figured out what else Autumn was feeling towards him.

Love.

"But can't rules always be broken?" he purred and nuzzled Autumn's ear. Why had he just said that?! Especially out loud?! Yellowfang was sure to give him a good clawing now.

Autumn was taken aback by Jayfeather's gentleness towards her. She had to admit-and she was very embarrassed to-she enjoyed Jayfeather acting like this. It gave her this warm feeling inside her. But something was missing...

Jayfeather's blind blue eyes locked with her brown-amber gaze. Autumn's heart started racing wildly in her chest. Her hands were placed lightly on his chest, and she wrapped them around his neck.

Autumn leaned over and kissed him passionately. Jayfeather seemed surprised at first, but slowly started to enjoy it. Autumn pulled back after a few more moments, and leaned her forehead on Jayfeather's. She felt his hand gently grasp the back of her neck and he pulled her in again, enjoying the feeling of being kissed.

After what seemed like forever, but unreality was only a few heartbeats, Autumn pulled back again and exhaled.

"Jay..." she breathed.

What had he just done? He had broken the Code and on a whole other level, too.

What had he gotten himself into?

Autumn leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. She felt safe and comforted around Jayfeather, and she let herself fall asleep.

Jayfeather heard the rhythmic breathing of sleep coming from Autumn. He held her by her waist gently, and leaned his head on top of hers.

A pang of regret washed over Jayfeather. He wouldn't be in this mess of events if he had only listened to Briarlight. He would've never met Autumn, or fallen for her. He wouldn't have kissed her, and he wouldn't have held her this close.

But it had all seemed worth breaking the Code...

But he was a loyal ThunderClan Medicine Cat. What was he going to do when StarClan changed him back? Or, more importantly, what was he going to tell Autumn when he had to leave?

* * *

**Author's Note~**

I have to say, this was my favorite chapter to write. What'd you guys think of it? Do you think Jayfeather should've or shouldn't have broken the Code? Tell me through a review what your thoughts are! Thanks!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	10. Not Going Home

Autumn blinked her eyes open, and felt the warmth of sunlight on her face. She looked up to see Jayfeather's head tilted to the side, fast asleep. Autumn sat up quickly, her face flushing bright red. She pushed her glasses back onto her nose and slowly but carefully moved off of Jayfeather's lap and out of his grip.

Jayfeather shifted a bit and blinked open his clouded blue eyes. A small smile lit up his face as he "looked" at Autumn.

"Good morning," he murmured softly. Autumn smiled, but blushed at his tone of voice. The only other time he spoke so affectionately, was from last night.

His ears twitched slightly at the sound of approaching footsteps. Autumn heard them too, and turned around to see her older brother, Carlos, brushing back the leaves of the willow.

Carlos' eyes widened. His hazel gaze were pools of shock. "I knew you weren't just reading out here! You're coming home with me _right now_!" Carlos shouted as he grabbed Autumn's wrist and pulled her.

"I am _not _going home to our wreck of a father!" Autumn protested. "He's losing his sanity, because of the accident mom got into!"

Carlos fiercely tugged at Autumn's wrist. She let out a small gasp of pain, and tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Let go, Carlos!" She tried freeing her wrist, but his grip tightened. "Let go of me, now!"

Jayfeather stood up and twitched the tip of his tail in irritation. He used his working senses to locate Carlos' position and thrusted him away from Autumn. Carlos glared at the neko boy, and then his eyes opened in shock.

"What the hell are you?" Carlos demanded.

"None of your business," Jayfeather retorted. "Just leave Autumn alone, fox-heart."

Carlos was about or lunge out at Jayfeather, but Autumn quickly stepped in front of her brother, pushing him back. Carlos pushed his sister to the ground and pinned Jayfeather up against the trunk of the tree.

Jayfeather struggled to get free. Autumn got up and walked briskly over to her brother, trying to pry him off of her friend.

Tears cascaded down Autumn's face as she pounded at her brother with a clenched fist. "Let...him...go!" she pleaded inbetween pounds.

Carlos paid no attention to his sister. "What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Jayfeather twitched his tail, and his clouded eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care? You haven't seemed worried about her these past few weeks," Jayfeather retorted drily. "You haven't attempted to look for her until just today. To me, you are a bad sibling."

Carlos loosened his grip on Jayfeather for a little bit. With this opportunity, Jayfeather ducked out of Carlos' grip and pushed him over with his foot. Jayfeather heard the satisfying thud against the ground.

Autumn got up and looked at he brother. "Yeah...why have you all of a sudden taken notice of my disappearances?" She asked Carlos curiously.

"I, uh...I..." he stuttered.

Jayfeather twitched his ears, impatiently waiting for an answer. Autumn just glared at her fallen brother. "Why don't you just go home to dad? I'm sure he'll enjoy your company _far _more than mine. I'm sure dad doesn't even know I'm gone."

Jayfeather heard a note of disappointment in her voice. The shuffling of dead leaves signaled Carlos getting up.

"No, he doesn't," Carlos responded. "That's why I'm trying to get you home before he _does_ notice." Carlos grasped Autumn's wrist tightly again. She let out another gasp of pain, followed by the sound of dragging feet.

"Maybe I don't wanna go home to you and dad!" Autumn screeched at Carlos. He stopped and glared at her. Autumn twisted out of his grip, and stumbled back towards the willow tree. She whipped around to face Carlos, as his footsteps drew nearer.

"Please Autumn..." Carlos tried being sympathetic.

Jayfeather hissed at him. "She said, she _doesn't _want to go home." He lashed his tail angerily.

Carlos stood there for a minute, and then narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Whatever, Autumn." Then he stormed off.

Autumn moved towards Jayfeather and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest. Jayfeather wasn't very surprised at her gesture. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her ear gently.

Suddenly, he abruptly stopped, realizing what he was doing. His face heated up, and she removed her arms from around his neck.

"Uh, s-sorry Jay..." she stammered. He twitched his ears in response.

She sighed. Jayfeather cocked his head at her. "What was that all about? You know, with your brother?"

Jayfeather felt Autumn stiffen beside him. He knew he wouldn't get a verbal answer from her, so he went deeper into her thoughts. Anger hissed like steam in her head, and anxiety washed over her as well. A vision of an older male Twoleg-er, human-stood over Autumn with something sharp in his hand. He lashed out at Autumn and it felt a sudden pain in his cheek.

He blinked his eyes and the pain that he thought was there, started to ebb away.

His head turned in Autumn's direction. "What happened between you and your father, Autumn?"

Autumn reached her hand to her cheek, feeling the long scratch along her cheekbone. "He...he hit me."

"Why?!" Jayfeather shrieked. He was suddenly outraged.

"He...he got angry with me. And he hit me..." she trailed off.

Jayfeather lashed his tail. "What a horrible father..." he hissed quietly.

"Jayfeather, it's really alright. I don't want to go home today. Or anyway really..." Autumn mumbled. "I wish I could just runaway..."

_Maybe you can... _Jayfeather thought.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Hi guys! What'd you think of this chapter? Let me know! I know it was short and a little boring, but the next chapter will be better!

Reviews please? I always love to hear from you guys!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	11. Finale

The matted tabby swished her tail back and forth. "Can we change him back yet?"

The mottled tortoiseshell twitched her ears in reply. "Yes, we can change him back now, Yellowfang. We better go tell him."

Yellowfang flicked her tail and beckoned the tortoiseshell to follow her. They padded through the lush green forest and stopped at a gaping mouth of a cave. The tortoiseshell padded warily into the cave, followed by Yellowfang.

"Do you think we should change him back just yet, Yellowfang?" the mottled she-cat fretted.

Yellowfang snorted. "Why shouldn't we Spottedleaf? He's been stuck as a Twoleg for nearly a moon! ThunderClan has been worrying about Jayfeather, especially Lionblaze."

The cave opened up into the waking world, and the two former Medicine Cats padded through the trees, side by side. They reached the familiar willow tree and caught scent of the blind Medicine Cat.

Yellowfang padded up to him and prodded him with her front paw. His blind blue eyes blinked open, and he glanced at the two StarClan she-cats. A growl rumbled in his throat.

"For the love of StarClan, Yellowfang! What do you want!?" Jayfeather hissed.

Spottedleaf calmly padded forward next to the matted gray tabby. "We can change you back now, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather stared at the mottled Medicine Cat in surprise. _Change me back? But, what about Autumn?! _He wanted to screech out loud. His ears angled at the two she-cats. "Has it been a moon already?"

"Nearly," Yellowfang responded. "Why? Is there a problem with changing back?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "N-no. But when are you changing me back?"

Spottedleaf thought for a moment, then glanced at Yellowfang. "Tomorrow night at moonhigh, that's when we'll change you back." Yellowfang nodded with Spottedleaf's decision.

They padded out from under the willow tree, fading with each pawstep. Darkness slammed down on Jayfeather's vision as the two she-cats disappeared.

**{...}**

Sunlight filtered onto Jayfeather's face. He blinked his eyes open and shook the sleep out of his mind. He jumped up to his feet. _They're changing me back today, _he thought, disappointedly.

Leaves crunched and he pricked his ears at the sound of the willow leaves brushing aside. Happiness drowned Autumn's mind as she stepped closer.

"Hey there, Jay," she greeted him, cheerily.

He flicked his ears in response. His mouth felt dry, and his tail swished back and forth, nervously. How was he going to tell Autumn about leaving? How was he going to tell her about changing back?

"Jay? You ok?" Autumn cut into his thoughts.

Jayfeather shook his head to clear it and looked in the direction of her voice. He flashed her a small smile and nodded. "I'm fine."

Autumn folded her arms over her chest. "I know something's wrong. C'mon you can tell me, Jay."

He let a sigh escape his lips. "I...I have to go home tonight." There. He had said it. It was off his chest now.

Autumn whipped her head in his direction, her dark ginger curls bouncing around her shoulders. Her brown-amber eyes widened in shock and dismay. "H-home?"

"Yeah."

Autumn looked away from him for a moment, and felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. "Y-you can't leave! You're the only one who cares about me anymore!"

Jayfeather was taken aback by her outburst, and he cocked his head at her. He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Y-you're the only person who actually wants me around anymore," she started. "M-my father is t-too drunk to realize that I-I'm gone, and my brother just doesn't look after me anymore. My friends have turned on me, and make fun of me. I don't know w-why, they just...did. Y-you're the only person I talk to because no one seems to bother about me. And...I love you, Jay. But I know we can't be together because of that rule..."

Tears cascaded down her face and dropped to the ground. Jayfeather's face started to heat up, and he blinked sympathetically at her. Autumn walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his lower chest. Jayfeather placed one hand on the back of her head and one on her back. She nuzzled her head into his chest and whimpered.

Jayfeather "looked" down at her and sighed. He didn't want to leave either, but what else was he supposed to do? As much as he hated to admit it, he had to go back to ThunderClan; he had his Medicine Cat duties to attend to.

"I'm sorry Autumn, but I have to go," Jayfeather murmured into her ear.

"I...I know," Autumn stuttered. She tilted her head up to him, and pecked him on the cheek. She unwrapped her arms from around him and took a few steps back. She looked at the ground.

Jayfeather's ears twitched, and he felt the feather that was clipped on his ear brush against his face. He reached for it, and fumbled around with it for a while until he gently clipped it off his ear. He held it in his hand for a little while.

"Here...I want you to have this, Autumn," he held it out to her. She looked at his outstretched hand for a bit and took it from his hand.

She looked down at it and smiled. She carefully clipped it into her hair and looked back up at Jayfeather. "I'll treasure it always, Jay."

Jayfeather's lips twitched up in a small smile. "And I'll never forget you, Autumn."

**{...}**

Night stretched out over the sky, the stars leaking in light. Jayfeather sighed; he knew Spottedleaf or Yellowfang would be there soon to change him back. His mind would not rid of Autumn, because he knew he would miss her terribly. She was the only other being who was very close to him, other than Lionblaze.

The darkness on his vision lifted, and he saw the starry outline of Spottedleaf. She twitched her tail and beckoned him forward, out from under the tree. They walked on for a while, and Jayfeather saw the gaping mouth of a cave. Without hesitation, Spottedleaf padded into the gaping mouth. Jayfeather trailed behind her.

A soft, illuminating gray light lit up the walls of the cave.

"Reach out and touch it, Jayfeather," Spottedleaf mewed. "When you wake up, you will be in ThunderClan."

Jayfeather warily stretched out his hand. He felt his hand go numb. The feeling shot up his arm until his whole body was numb. His eyes closed, and when he opened them again, darkness had blanketed his vision.

The familiar scent of the tunnels traveled into his nose. He bounded out of the tunnel, and felts lush grass beneatht his paws.

Paws...he was a cat again!

ThunderClan scent wafted into his nose, and he let so relieved to be home. But his heart wrenched as he remembered Autumn. Was that all a dream? Or was that reality?

His paws felt like they were out of his control and he sprinted towards the scent of his Clan.

His home.

He felt the brambles scratch at his side, and knew the bramble screen was right by him. The familiar scents of his Clanmates surrounded him.

"Jayfeather?!" he heard his brother screech in surprise.

The scuffling of paws stop abruptly and heads turned to face the blind gray tabby. Mews of excitement rushed to him as his Clanmates surrounded him.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened while you were gone?"

Firestar's scent drew nearer, as did Lionblaze's. "Jayfeather, where have you been?" his leader's mew was stern. "We have been very worried about you."

Lionblaze pressed up against his brother's side. "Im sure he didn't get into any trouble. Maybe StarClan had a task for him to do outside of the Clans."

Firestar flicked his ear, doubtfully. "I don't think so."

Jayfeather gulped. How was he supposed to tell him about Autumn? How was he supposed to say that he got turned into a Twoleg? Er...Human?

"I got lost in the tunnels," he started slowly. "I found my way out, but I was outside of Clan territory. I eventually found my way back."

Jayfeather felt the ginger tom's gaze bore into him, but Jayfeather knew that Firestar had believed him.

But what Jayfeather couldn't believe was that he had to leave Autumn; the one joy in his life. His gaze lowered as he padded toward his den, still surrounded by his questioning Clanmates. His mind swarmed with Autumn's scent and laugh. He couldn't rid her out of his mind.

But he knew he could never tell any cat about her. Not even Lionblaze or Dovewing.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

I hope you guys all enjoyed this! This was the final chapter, but I think I have a great idea for a sequel. :D Reviews please? Please take the poll on my profile if you haven't done so already!

Thank you guys for supporting and reviewing! I feel appreciated!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


End file.
